


Imperfect Mirror

by Mellorine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Body Horror, Dental Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus trains his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Mirror

“And then you gently, _gently_ …yes, that’s right....grasp right there, right where it meets the oral plating.”

Overlord curled in upon himself as Fortress Maximus guided his hand from behind, moving the pliers so they firmly grasped the dental plate of the Autobot bolted to the berth below them.

“Good,” Fortress Maximus cooed into his audial. “You’re doing so well! And here I was, thinking Decepticons couldn’t be taught.”

Overlord shuddered, the pliers in his hand rattling. Static crackled from the Autobot’s vocalizer and Overlord froze. _Don’t look at his optics don’t look don’t look_. It was just one of Fortress Maximus’ games. He could play. He could play.

Fortress Maximus tsked. “Now, now, it wouldn’t do to be sloppy at this juncture. Next is the best part! And you’ve been doing so well, you’ve really earned a reward! So the choice is yours: slow or fast?”

“Wha-?” Overlord turned but the Warden was right there, caging him in. Nowhere to run, only endless corridors of cells, Decepticons and Autobots, their optics burning holes in his plating in resentment, in hatred, in horror at his betrayal because what else was this? Fortress Maximus might tell him how to move but in the end it was his gears that turned, his pistons that pumped. His hands…

“What was that? Slow? Well, if you insist.” Fortress Maximus tightened his grip around Overlord’s hand and began to pull. “Now, remember what I’ve taught you. You have to pull evenly and steadily, or else what?”

“…the plate might break,” Overlord mumbled, then choked as Fortress Maximus’ free hand snaked up to wrap around Overlord’s throat.

“What have I taught you about mumbling? Speak clearly!” he said.

“You have to pull evenly or else the plate might break!” Overlord gasped.

“That’s my good student,” Fortress Maximus’ stroked Overlord’s neck soothingly. “Come on, you can do it.”

Overlord vented heavily and cycled his optics. He could do it. Or he could choose not to and watch Fortress Maximus tear the Autobot apart anyway and then move on to ten others. Or he could break free and run only to have Fortress Maximus run him down and start all over again. Or he could do it. He could do it.

He pulled the pliers, refusing to wince at the sound of metal pulling from its housing. He could hear Fortress Maximus panting in his audial, he could feel him grinding gently against him, but as long as he focused on the pliers and the denta _don’t look up don’t into his optics don’t look_ everything would be okay. Three years, two months, ten days. That’s all it had been. That wasn’t so long, and the Decepticons would arrive any day now, and he’d be free and everything would be okay.

With a tearing sound the dental plate came free, and warm energon spurted up to Overlord’s face. The Autobot started choking and Fortress Maximus casually reached over and ripped him free from his restraints, tossing him in the corner where he curled up pathetically, dry heaving.

“Perfect, so perfect, I knew you’d do well,” Fortress Maximus turned Overlord’s head and licked the energon from his lips. “So proud of you,” he murmured, then smiled and brought the pliers up to his own mouth. “Now, do mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally only the second thing I've written in almost 2 years, so please be gentle. /sweats nervously


End file.
